Colours
by samandfreddie38
Summary: Colours explain everything he feels, what she means to him, why they are perfect. How these colours affected the rest of their lives, because they were meant to be together...forever. Sam&Freddie one-shot.


**So this is a Sam&Freddie oneshot that I came up with at 3 in the morning last night, so I HAD to see it through…xD Hope you like, and PLEASE participate in the poll on my profile page! Reviews would be nice too…**winks** And I do NOT own iCarly, but don't I wish...**

_**R e d .**_

It was the shade of the splotches that invaded his vision when his tech cart fell over, with her grinning evilly next to it. It p e r m e a t e d his brain when she _**humiliated**_ him in front of thousands of viewers. It made him tremble with **rage**, **hot** and _irate_. This was **a n g e r.**

It was the colour that flashed like a siren in front of his eyes when he saw her with another guy. Laughing and sharing a drink at the Groovy Smoothies, evidently on some sort of _date_. His fists _clenched_, his teeth _chewed_ on his lower lip. His cheeks **deepened** with the colour. It was something called j e a l o u s y . . .

_**O r a n g e .**_

It **surged** through his veins when he saw her laugh, head thrown back and eyes _d an c in g_. When she was moving _**crazily**_ about, limbs flung in random directions as _Ra nd om Da nc ing - cing_… echoed above their heads. This was _**v i t a l i t y**_…she made him feel _a l i v e_.

His heart **pounded**, _pumping_ the emotion through his body when he made a sarcastic comment and she snickered. When he cracked a joke and she flicked his forehead, amused. He was a nub, but with _**c o n f i d e n c e**_.

_**Y e l l o w .**_

The pigment _shot_ out of the tips of his fingernails when he complimented her and she _**blushed**_… When she ended the relationship with that _stupid_ guy. His brain shot particles of **optimism** that made him jumpy with **h o p e **.

When she smiled, he smiled. When she laughed, he laughed. When she smirked, so did he. She was _**c o n t a g i o u s**_. It made him cheer inside.

_**G r e e n .**_

She was a demon, he was a dork. The perfect _**b a l a n c e**_ lingered between them…_no matter what_ happened, they were **inseparable**. They _n e e d e d_ one another.

Her personality and constant teasing made him _grow_. She _m o l d e d_ him into who he was in the present. She was the _**best**_ thing about him, and that would **never** change.

_**B l u e .**_

The colour of her _icy_ orbs that surrounded her dark pupils. The very s i g h t of them _erased_ any thought from his mind. The normal _cluttered_ thoughts of his brain **d i s a p p e a r e d**, leaving him with a _pure_ and _clean_ feeling.

This was the shade of the _haze_ that h o v e r e d over her when she slept. Asleep on her best friend's couch…so _**peaceful**_-he couldn't disturb her. His heart _**o o z e d**_ with _serenity_. Decisiveness seeped into his brain as he realized…it was **her**. _O n l y_ her.

_**V i o l e t . **_

It captured her _limitless_ beauty. He could see _flashes_ of the colour in her eyes when a piece of Gallini's pie slid into her mouth or when her lips curled back in an easy s m i l e.

He felt the colour's _spiritual_ effect envelop his body in a soft _embrace_ when his lips **collided** with hers, the night's wind chill sending _**s h i v e r s**_ up and down his spine. The fire escape easily became his place to _think_…to _feel_…to be **inspired** by his undying love for that blonde psychopath.

_**I n d i g o .**_

She was a _beautiful catastrophe_. When her life fell apart, she turned to _him_…They spent hours upon hours on that fire escape, her _fragile_ figure swallowed up in his **strong** arms. Her head buried in his shirt…her tears soaking through the thin fabric. They had _**understanding**_.

The world seemed to s-t-o-p when she was next to him. He was at p e a c e with her…he was **whole**, complete. He escaped with his _imagination_…her staying with him _forever_ in his head.

_**P i n k .**_

The tone of her voice…so sickly _sweet_; he could t a s t e the candy in the air. The colour _tickled_ his skin and caused those small bumps on his arms. The hair on his back raised, flooding with _**electricity**_ at her touch.

The colour that **invaded** her cheeks when he _confessed_ what he felt towards her. He felt _relief_ settle in the air and _**tension**_ _dissolve_ out of him. The way she _**crashed**_ into his arms after his voice was done ringing with emotion and _desire_. The colour of her lips that gladly s u r r e n d e r e d themselves to his.

_**W h i t e .**_

The _purity_ of her long gown that _rippled_ with _waves_ as she flowed down the aisle. Her _peaceful existence_ that reminded him of a _simple dove_. The **reflection** of his eyes in her own as they waited for the man to say the phrase they've been waiting to hear for months.

I may kiss my bride…my _beauty_…my _**life**_…my _**everything**_. She was _**his**_, and he would never let her forget that. He _sealed_ their _promises_ in that kiss as the world around them _disappeared_, fading into _nothing_. S i l e n c e…the sensation of her with him…forever.

_**C l e a r .**_

Her tears of _**elation**_ after they were _united_ in holy matrimony…those droplets he wiped away with his thumb. Their c o o l n e s s lasted for hours on his skin.

The state of his mind when he realized that this was it. Him and her _**forever**_…with _nothing_ being able to come between them. _**This was it.**_

_**B l a c k .**_

The **call**…that feeling of utter _loss_. _**Despair**_ and _**hopelessness**_…he _faded_, slowly but surely, as he _lost_ her. He couldn't lose her…he _couldn't_…_he would lose himself too_. But she was _gone_. _Forever_.

Time d r a g g e d o n…_he could barely live without her_, but he promised. The slab of grey stone in the cold ground stared back at him, **mocking** his feelings…**taunting** him. _I took her_…it **screamed**. You _lost_ her to _**Death**_, an unstoppable **beast**…You will _never_ get her back. He was _nothing_.

_**B r o w n .**_

He was _isolated_, _a l o n e_. He felt **dirty**, **worthless**, without her by his side. He would _**never**_ love again. He would _**never**_ forget his _everything_.

He slipped from the world still _**madly**_ in love with her, all of the colours and their memories **flashing** before his eyes. They could be together again, in the ground, from which they came. _Together. Forever_. He had kept his _promise_.

_**Sam&Freddie**_

_**Soulmates. Everlasting Companions.**_

_**Two halves that made a whole.**_

_**Together. Forever.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Okay, I'm in tears just typing this. It was never my intention for this to be sad in the end, but it just kinda happened like that. It was supposed to end with them marrying and all happy, but then I had to include black and brown… Sam&Freddie. FOREVER.**


End file.
